


The One with the Race Car Bed

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and Donna have to stay in a motel with themed rooms. Their room isn’t quite what they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr writing challenge. Prompts were episode titles from Friends. My prompt was "The One with the Race Car Bed."

 

The only motel in town with a vacancy was on the outskirts of town, The Take Me Back Motel. Their big draw? Themed rooms. He couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way back to the Impala, the key on its themed key ring clutched in his hands.

Donna, of course, wanted to know what was so funny as soon as he climbed back in the car, her eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“Why are you smirking?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he chuckled as he drove the car around the back of the motel, parking in front of room thirteen. Every door was painted a different color - red, green, blue, yellow, pink. The door to their room was a crazy shade of purple, the number thirteen hand painted in bright red with orange and yellow flames coming off of it.

“What is this?” Donna said as she climbed from the car, hefting her bag onto her shoulder and slamming Baby’s door. She looked at Dean across the roof.

“All of the rooms have a theme,” he replied, gesturing to her to follow him, twirling the key on his index finger. “I guess the door colors match the themes? Come on, let’s take a look at what we’ve got.”

“Do you know what we’ve got?” Donna asked, immediately suspicious, thanks to the grin he couldn’t keep off of his face. She hurried to catch up with him.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, pausing after slipping the key in the lock just long enough to press a kiss to her lips. “But, it’s all they’ve got, gorgeous.” He pushed open the door, stepping aside so Donna could go in ahead of him.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she laughed. She tossed her bag on the floor and glanced at Dean over her shoulder before crossing the room and dropping to the bed. The race car bed.

It was red, with blue blankets, larger than a normal kid-sized race car bed would be, obviously meant for an adult, though it wasn’t a lot bigger than a bed made for a kid, maybe full-sized instead of one of those tiny twin-sized ones.  

She stretched out, her head hanging over the end, her feet on the pillows, her hands flopped out to the side. She giggled, that breathy giggle of hers that made Dean’s hands itch to touch her.

“How are we supposed to sleep in this?” she grinned, her brown eyes sparkling.

Dean crossed the room in two long strides, shrugging out of his jacket and flannel as he came to a stop at the end of the bed, his hands on his hips, looking down at Donna. Her blonde hair was spread out beneath her, the v-neck shirt she was wearing pulled down in the front, giving him a glimpse of her cleavage, making his cock jump with interest. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips, one side of his mouth tipping up in a smirk as he looked down at her laying across the bed.

He put his knee on the edge of the bed, next to her head and leaned over her, one hand on either side of her shoulders, his lips hovering over hers, so close their breath was mingling. “Who said anything about sleeping?” he murmured. He tipped his head, his lips skimming hers.

Donna wrapped her hand around the back of his head, her mouth opening to accept his kiss, sighing as Dean’s tongue slipped into her mouth. He slid his hand down her side and over her stomach, pulling up the edge of her shirt, his fingers slipping past the waistband of her jeans, tickling the soft skin.

She giggled, her head twisting, her chin coming up and smacking Dean in the nose. “Ouch,” he grumbled, rubbing his nose, which just made Donna giggle harder.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, after all, it was a little awkward, hovering over her, kissing her upside down. But at the same time, it was also freaking hot, especially her little giggle. God, he loved it when she laughed. He could listen to it for the rest of his life.

He pulled the hem of her shirt up higher and cupped her breast, his thumb circling the nipple over the top of her shirt. Donna’s back arched, inviting him to press a kiss to her now bare stomach while he popped open the top button of her jeans. She wrapped her hand around his bicep, moaning, her nails digging into his arm. He slid the zipper down and pulled the shirt higher, moving to her side, his lips still on her perfect white skin, his fingers slipping beneath her simple, white cotton underwear, his half-hard cock straining against the denim.

Donna shifted, her leg hitting the side of the bed hard enough that it must have hurt, because mumbled in irritation and tried to push him away, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Stop it, Dean,” she protested. “It’s a kid’s bed!”

Dean sat up, chuckling under his breath. “Alright, gorgeous.” He slid his hand under her head, pulling her mouth to his, a deep kiss that made her toes visibly curl. “Maybe, I’ll sleep on the floor. Or out in the Impala. Baby loves me.” He made to stand up, but Donna reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Get your ass back in this bed,” she ordered.

“Yeah?” he smirked.

“I guess we could take it for a test drive,” she shrugged, winking.

Dean burst out laughing, his head thrown back, his shoulders shaking. He stripped his clothes off, tossing them into a pile on the floor. He climbed onto the bed beside Donna.

“Scoot over, sweetheart, I’m drivin’,” he grinned.


End file.
